I'll Jump With You
by Br0kenW1ngs
Summary: "Let's jump together Kagome!" A songfic based on Tokio Hotel's Don't Jump. Please R&R! KagomexInuyasha


**I'll Jump With You**

**By Trustless17**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now_

The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

Kagome stood staring down at the city below her. Tears poured from her eyes as she stepped closer to the edge, watching the people waiting for her to jump. With each tear, Kagome tried to promise herself that everything would be different. If she lived, she could start over. But no matter what she told herself, her heart was screaming out for her to jump. To end it all.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump

Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards the scene before him. Police were holding people back and struggling as more tried to push past them. Others were trying to talk to Kagome, try to convince her not to jump, but she wouldn't listen. She just stood on the edge of the roof, watching everyone.

Inuyasha shoved through the crowd, yelling at them to move. Once he reached the police, he took a deep breath and rushed through them, breaking through and running inside the building. Many officers bellowed at him to come back, but he didn't listen. All he could her was the sound of his heartbeat.

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feelin' no more

Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end

_To start all over again_

Kagome closed her eyes for a second, wishing that all of the pain would just suddenly end, but as she opened her eyes, the poor girl saw how ridiculous the idea was. Soft white snow falls onto her exposed pale skin, but she doesn't shiver from the cold. She can no longer feel the cold kissing her skin.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed out, letting the tears fall some more. She could remember the beginning of all the pain she was going through. She could remember seeing him wrapped in Kikyo's arms and holding her close again and again. The image replayed itself over and over in her mind. Kagome reached up to wipe her tears away, wishing she could just go back and start all over. Go back and not fall in love with Inuyasha…but again, the crying girl realized what a dumb idea that was.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump

Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump, don't jump

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he dashed up the many steps that led to the roof. The farther he got, the less clearly he could think. All he could think about was the stupid mistake he made. The stupid _mistakes_ he made and the pain he put Kagome through. _Damn it! I'm so stupid!_ The half demon thought as he reached the top, pushing through the door.

Kagome swung around and gasped as she saw the love of her life and the cause of her pain staring at her. He was taking many deep breaths and trying to talk at the same time.

"Kagome, please (breath)! Don't jump!" The teen was almost in tears as he walked forward, coming closer to Kagome. The girl backed away, her foot accidentally slipping off the edge of the roof. Regaining her footing, the priestess hollered,

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha froze at Kagome's words, but ignored them. He just kept walking towards her, but with every step he took, his heart was breaking. The hanyou couldn't stand seeing his love sobbing…especially when it was his fault. Kagome turned back to look at the bright lights that came from the cars underneath her. All she could think of was death. Sweet death.

"Ignore the lights!" Inuyasha shouted, suddenly much closer to Kagome. Kagome gasped again and jumped, but made no move to turn around as the boy spoke, "Don't leave me! Please! Remember all the good times! I'm sorry for hurting you-"

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted as she covered her ears with her hands. She didn't want to hear his apologies. "I'm tired of you apologizing! Please, just leave me alone…" The girl gave a sad sigh and finally turned around, seeing Inuyasha about a foot away from herself. He looked confused, but Kagome just chuckled sadly and turned around again. The priestess looked down to see many people looking up and watching her like she was their form of entertainment. They didn't care if she jumped or not.

"Please, Kagome… don't jump…" Inuyasha sounded defeated. His voice was cracking and as Kagome glanced at him, she saw silent tears falling from his golden eyes. "Kagome…I love you…"_  
_

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

"No you don't…" Kagome whispered, taking a deep breath as she finally came to that conclusion. He didn't love her. He never did. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief, wondering how he ever let her doubt her.

"Yes I do! I've always loved you! I'm just too stupid to let you know that!" Arms circled around Kagome's waist as Inuyasha pulled her close to him. "I love you! I'll say it a million times. I love you! Only you! Not Kikyo! You!" Kagome could feel the love and the hurt in his words, but it didn't even come close to the amount of pain she still has in her heart.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Inuyasha," Inuyasha winced at Kagome's tone of voice, "No matter what, I can't do this anymore. I can't live with you like this anymore. I'm going to jump…I'm sorry…" Kagome felt the arms around her tighten for a moment before loosening and then falling away.

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true, don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you, don't jump_

Don't let memories go of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please, don't jump, don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
Then I'll jump for you

"Fine, if you want to jump, then jump!" Inuyasha screamed, but grabbed Kagome's hand before she could finally take the step over the edge. "But then I'll jump too!" Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Inuyasha's words, "If you can't live with me in this life, then live with me in the next. No matter what, I won't let you go!" Kagome stared at the hanyou for a second before allowing herself to be pulled into a tight hug.

"Let's jump together Kagome!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha would give up his life just to be with her in the afterlife. The priestess looked up at Inuyasha with confusion in her eyes, but when she saw the love in them, she decided.

"Okay." And with that, they both jumped off the edge, sealing their lives together forever in the afterlife.

* * *

**I know half demon can't die by jumping off a roof, but just go with the story! :) Please review! Sorry if it sucks! This story was done out of pure boredom. XD **


End file.
